swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Barel Ovair
Barel Ovair was een prestigieuze mannelijke Sith Infiltrator die zich voordeed als een Jedi Master en een mentor. Hij was lid van een familie die allemaal in het geheim het Sith Empire diende. Ovair nam Eison Gynt aan tot zijn Padawan. Gynt was een zeer getalenteerde Nautolan Padawan en een vierde generatie Jedi. Samen met zijn leerling reisde Ovair naar de planeet Yavin 4 naar de tombe van Naga Sadow. Wanneer Ovair alleen terugkeerde naar Coruscant informeerde hij de Galactic Senate over zijn missie op ontdekkingen en dat Gynt overleden was op Yavin 4. Echter keerde Gynt jaren later terug naar Coruscant, bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow die Ovair op de straten van Coruscant aanviel. Ovair wist Gynt te vermoorden in het duel en werd hiervoor gezien als een held in de Galactic Republic. Ruim een eeuw later kwam Jedi Historian Gnost-Dural erachter dat Ovair en zijn familie de Sith Emperor diende, en zijn missie op Yavin 4 een opdracht was van het Empire om Naga Sadow's tombe te verzegelen zodat die geen bedreiging meer zou vormen voor de invasie van het Sith Empire. Biografie thumb|left|250px|Barel Ovair en [[Eison Gynt vechten tegen de Massassi op Yavin 4 tijdens hun missie.]] Barel Ovair was een menselijke Jedi Master , geboren uit een gerespecteerde familie van Jedi. In het geheim diende hij en zijn familie voor het Sith Empire. In zijn rol als Jedi Master kreeg Ovair Jedi Padawan Eison Gynt aangewezen als zijn leerling. Gynt was een zeer getalenteerde Padawan en stond bekend als de meest veelbelovende Padawan van de gehele Jedi Order. In zijn rol als Master voor Gynt, reisden de twee door de galaxy om de mysterieus van de Force te onderzoeken. Op een gegeven moment kwamen de twee aan op Yavin 4, om de tombe van Naga Sadow te ontdekken. Dit was een officiële missie van de Jedi Order, maar in feite was Ovair op een missie van de Sith Emperor. De Emperor wilde dat Ovair de overblijfselen van Naga Sadow elimineerde zodat deze niet de Sith invasie zou verhinderen die de Emperor plande. Tijdens deze missie, werden Ovair en Gynt aangevallen door de Massassi en waren de twee gedwongen om zich terug te trekken naar de tombe. Wat er bij de tombe gebeurde was onbekend, maar een op een gegeven moment kwam Ovair alleen terug op Coruscant. Bij zijn rapport bij de Galactic Senate informeerde hij dat zijn Padawan Gynt was overleden tijdens de missie. Echter was Gynt nog in leven en was gevallen onder de invloed van de geest van Naga Sadow. thumb|250px|Barel Ovair vermoord zijn voormalige apprentice, [[Eison Gynt.]] Jaren later keerde Gynt terug naar Coruscant, gekleed als een Massassi krijger en bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow. Nadat Gynt zijn voormalige Master gevonden had, viel hij hem aan op de starten van Coruscant. Hoewel Gynt krachten verleende van de Dark Side of the Force, wist Ovair Gynt te verslaan. Na het duel werd Ovair ondervraagt door de Jedi High Council. Zijn overwinning op Gynt zorgde voor veel vreugde bij de leden en de inwoners van de Galactic Republic. Hiervoor werd hij ook onthaald als een held van de Galactic Republic. Ruim een eeuw later onderzocht Jedi Historian Gnost-Dural de kwestie rond de dood van Gynt en kwam tot de vraag waarom de geest van Naga Sadow wraak zou willen op Ovair. Op dat moment realiseerde Gnost-Dural dat Ovair's voorouders Sith Infiltrators waren die werkte voor het Sith Empire. Gnost-Dural concludeerde dat Ovair Gynt gebruikte om de geest van Naga Sadow te elimineren voor de invasie. Persoonlijkheid Barel Ovair opereerde als een Jedi Master in de Jedi Order. Hij was in feite een Sith Infiltrator, net als de rest van zijn familie. Deze rol erfde hij in principe van zijn vader en grootvader. In de naam van het Sith Empire en in ogenschijnlijk van de Jedi Order, ondervond hij vele missies, zoals de missie naar de tombe van Naga Sadow op Yavin 4. Ovair had een witte huidskleur mer bruine ogen. Echter kleurde zijn ogen geel als zijn corruptie door de Dark Side of the Force was achterhaald. Krachten en mogelijkheden thumb|250px|Barel Ovair wist zelf zijn geheime identiteit geheim te houden voor de [[Jedi High Council.]] Barel Ovair was een krachtige krijger. Dit werd bewezen wanneer hij Eison Gynt versloeg tijdens een duel op de straten van Coruscant. Eison Gyst stond bekend als de meest belovende Jedi Padawan van de gehele Jedi Order. Ook werd Eison Gyst bezeten door de geest van Naga Sadow en bezat hij daarom ook krachten van de Dark Side of the Force. Toch wist Ovair Gynt te verslaan. Ook bleek Ovair een goede manipulator te zijn. Net als zijn familie wist hij zijn geheime identiteit als Sith Infiltrator, zelfs voor de leden van de Jedi High Council. Pas ruim een eeuw later, werd zijn geheim achterhaald door de Jedi Historian Gnost-Dural, die onderzocht naar de evenementen rond de dood van Gynt. Barel Ovair maakte altijd gebruik van een paarse double-bladed lightsaber. Verschijningen *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' (Eerste verschijning) *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' Externe links de:Barel Ovair Categorie:Jedi Knight Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Artikel zonder bronvermelding Categorie:Overleden